Various types of transportable objects may be exchanged between devices (e.g., servers, clients, and other nodes) in a client-server communications network. Basically, a “transportable object” is a data entity that may be transported from one network device to another, and that includes identification information (e.g., an object identifier) and some type of information or content.
Information regarding user-initiated actions performed on a transportable object may be valuable to various parties. For example, a service provider who provided the transportable object (or information contained therein) and/or a business entity associated with a transportable object may be interested in knowing whether a user performed some action on the transportable object. This knowledge may enable the service provider and/or business entity better to understand user behavior, to promote use of an object by providing user incentives for certain actions (e.g., sharing an object with other users), and/or may present monetization opportunities, for example. Currently, however, there is no systematic mechanism for determining, with respect to transportable objects provided to a user, whether any user action was taken or what that user action may have been. Accordingly, what are needed are methods and apparatus for a system to obtain information regarding actions that a user has taken on a transportable object. Other features and characteristics of the inventive subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.